Long Awaited Family
by slefrancois19
Summary: How jasam get their family started! please read ! my first story!
1. Chapter 1

gh fanfiction

jasam

I dont own gh or abc !

(Sam gets home late and when Sam enters the penthouse jason is sitting on couch waiting for her to get home because he has some news to tell her.)

Jason: The doctor called.

Sam: oh she did! so dont keep me in suspense, what did she say?

Jason: Your pregnant !

Sam: omg really?

Jason: yeah! :)

Sam: we are finally gonna have the family we always wanted!

Jason: I know and cant wait!

(They kiss and cuddle and watch a movie for a while then head to bed together)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam woke up the next morning feeling refresh as got dressed and headed she got downstairs she found a mysterious package on the dining wondered where it came from and who it came was no name or address on the package it just said "To my love. From your secret admirer". When Sam saw that she got the she decided to call Jason and tell him about this weird box that she found on the table.

" Hey Sam? How are you? Whats up?

" Hi, so i got up this morning and came downstairs and found this weird package on the table! Do you know anything about?"

"No, dont open it till i get home. does it have a return address?

"No, it just says " To my love. From your secret admirer""

"Hmm thats weird! I'll be home as soon as i ? love ya"

"ok love ya too!Be safe Jase!"

"I will!"

Sam hung up the phone and started to pace the living room trying to think who it could be from and what they want! She wasnt gonna let anybody mess with her family!

**So thats chapter two! please read and review!what do you guys think?Thanks in advance**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason got done with work and hurried home to sam and the package!Jason entered the penthouse and saw the worried look on sam's face.

"Hey" said jason

"Hey" sam said back

"So lets see what is in the package"

Jason opened the box and saw a letter that was addressed to sam! It read:

" To my dear Sam,

How are you? I've been following you around town all week! Feel creeped out now wait till you see whats inside! Your are probably wondering who this is from and who has been following you around, think about it! I'll see you soon! - Love your personal stalker "

Jason and Sam read that and got the chills! Jason reached in the box and pulled out some pictures. One picture was Sam at Kelly's and another entering the penthouse! The last picture was of jason and sam at the hospital for a checkup for sam and their future baby! Jason vowed to sam that he was gonna find out who this is! And with that he was off to talk to Spinelli!

"Spinelli, are you here?" Jason said as he entered spinelli's office

"Yes, Stone Cold i am here. Whats up?"

" I need you to check out this package that Sam and I recieved at the penthouse today! The person put a not addressed to sam saying that they have been following her and they also sent some pics that they took while following her!"

"I'll get right on it"

"ok, call me with any updates!"

"Will do stonecold"

Jason left Spinelli's office and went back to the penthouse to check on sam.

"Sam? Are you home?" Jason didnt hear a response so he figured she was at work. So Jason called Max to get him to be Sam's bodyguard.

"ok thanks max, ttyl! Bye!"

Meanwhile Sam was on her way to work and she decided to stop at Kelly's for a tea and to meet up with Max.

**So that is chapter 3. please read and review!any suggestions are welcomed:) Should i keep writing? do you guys like this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

One month later...

It has been one month since jasam recieved the package and alot has happened since then. They found out about a week of investagating that the stalker them was Franco! So they decided to let the cops handle it and get a restraining order on Franco! And now it is a month later and sam has a checkup today.

" Hey, Jase are you almost ready?"

" Yeah coming! How are you feeling today?"

" I feel alright. A little sick to my stomach but i'll be ok."

" Alright lets go check on our baby! Are you excited? I know i am!"

" Oh yes i am very excited! lets go!"

Jasam got to the hospital, signed in and went to sit down till sam's name was called. Also they find the gender today!

"So Babe do you think its a boy or girl?" said jason

" I say its a girl! you?"

" Boy"

" Sam Morgan"

" Lets go jase, thats us."

Sam change into a gown and climbed up on the table as jason helped her.

"ok lets have a look!" said doctor Lee

" Is that three heads im seeing or am i just seeing thing!" said Sam

" Nope, you are not seeing thing! You're having triplets! All girls in fact!"

Jason and sam were got done with their appointment and headed to Kelly's for a bite to eat.

" Mmm this burger was just what i was craving!"

Jason giggled at her.

"So jason, what do you think about triplet girls?"

" I cant wait! Its gonna be tough but i know we can do it! I love you Sam and our girls 3 "'

" I cant wait either and you have no idea how much i love you!"

Jasam got done with their lunch and headed home. They got to the penthouse and Sam was so tired so she decided to take a nap.

" I'm so tired i think im gonna go take a little nap!"

"ok, sleep good! love you and our babies!" said Jason

" Love you too!"

" Do you want dinner when you get up?"

"Yes please!"

" ok, sounds good. I'll make something and wake you when its done later? sound good?"

" sounds great!"

"ok"

Sam headed upstairs to bed. While Sam was sleeping Jason decided to run to the store and grab some groceries to make something special for dinner!

**So thats ch 4. please please please read and REVIEW! thanks **

**Anybody have any ideas on where i should go with this story? **


End file.
